


Games

by firerwolf



Series: Infinity Week 2020 [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: Entry for Day 2 of Infinity Week 2020
Series: Infinity Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Games

The bandit chief swung his hammer and it passed harmlessly sailed over its target's head. Shadowmane let out a relieved sigh as the hit missed him. His black fur was already matted with blood from the prolonged fight. "Man, I’m glad his aim is so bad," the cat-man admitted. 

"Wish he could have been missing like that when he was smacking me with his hammer earlier," Arashka scoffed from where she was flanking the enemy. Her golden feathers were ruffled and dirty, having taken a beating from the chief's two guards who now lay dead on the floor. "Think we’ll get lucky and he’ll fail so badly he’ll drop that stupid thing on his own head?" 

"Unlikely," Shadowmane said with a long sigh. "It's like she makes sure that that never happens." 

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" The chief asked, glaring at his foe. "That's a heavy accusation." 

"No, he's just a stupid cat," Arashka spoke up, turning to Shadowmane and glaring at him. "It's like you're taunting a hunter. You have no idea what she can do to you." 

"No, I don't think you're cheating," Shadowmane tried to explain. "I just mean that you subconsciously try not to fail to badly." 

Arashka groaned and turned to the third member of their party who was flanking the chief from the other side. "Now would be a great time to do something, Tiefling." 

"I'm trying to decide if I should use a spell but I think all of them are either useless here or would do damage to us with how close he is. So I guess I’m just going to stab him with my short swords." Harash, the demonic looking bard of the team pulled out two curved short blades and swung them at the chief. The weapons cut through the enemy's side, adding to the wounds that already spotted his armor. 

"How long until your game is over?" the bright orange pseudo dragon who accompanied the group asked. 

"Just a few more minutes at the rate we're going," the chief answered, turning toward the Arakocra before him. "What are you gonna do?" 

"I'm gonna do this," Arashka said before she swung her axe. The chief tried to block but her blazing blade knocked it aside allowing it to cut cleanly down the human's body. The hammer fell to the floor as the chief tumbled to the ground for good, the wound along his chest still smoking and smelling slightly of cooked beef. 

"That was a little too much information," Harash commented, tucking her swords away as the fight was over. 

"So what do you need, Roland," Shadowmane asked the pseudo dragon. 

"There's an issue that needs your attention in requisitions," Roland informed them, the small dragon landing on the Tabaxi's shoulder. 

"All right, I'll have to leave Shadowmane in your hands," Shadowmane said, looking to Arashka. "Don’t do anything stupid with him, please." 

"Would you even know?" Arashka questioned. "I mean I guess you would when we started making jokes you don't get next session." 

"Sarah, please," Shadowmane pleaded, exhausted. 

"Calm down, we're just going to loot and then head back to town," Arashka assured him. "Maybe I'll get you a nice fancy knife." 

Tom stood from his seat at the table and as he started to collect his dice Sarah waved him off. 'I'll collect your dice for you," she assured him. "Get requisitions sorted so you've got time for me to tell you what you found later." 

"Thanks," Tom said, nodding to Kelly across the table. "I owe you for that healing. Without it Shadowmane would have been done for." 

"Any time, Captain," Kelly replied with a smile. 

Tom then turned to Linda who was already working on bringing up her loot tables. "That was a hard fight but well crafted. Scared of what you come up with in the future." 

"The glory of the dungeon master is that what I might plan could be wonderful or fill a cemetery with your corpses," Linda said with an oddly intimidating smile. "I'll make sure that Sarah doesn't do anything to crazy with your cat." 

"Appreciated," Tom said, stepping away from the table. "Until next time, Spartans." He bowed slightly and headed out of the room, leaving the three women to sort out the pillaging of the chief's hideout.


End file.
